Max Black
Max Black is a main character of the show 2 Broke Girls. She lives with her best friend Caroline and they both work at the Williamsburg Diner. She is played by Kat Dennings. Biography Max is the opposite of Caroline: She is sarcastic, street smart, and comes from a poor background and broken home. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has had to fend for herself. This has led her to become slightly bitter, but she tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out about her talents at baking cupcakes, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head, but they find that they will first need $250,000, to pay for property, permits, and equipment. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she has attended college, but she had to take out student loans to attend. She majored in art. Season One The first season for Max is about her new found friendship and her newly-found business. Season Two The second season for Max is about her adjusting to their cupcake shop, which they get in the eighth episode. Soon after they get used to it, they lose it due to rent problems in episode eighteen, and the rest is picking it up from there. However in the last episode they find a window of opportunity for their business. Season Three TBA Physical Appearance Max is of average height with long, curly brunette hair and green eyes. She has big breasts, which, as well as most other characters, she likes to point out during the series. She is mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she wears clothes bought from Goodwill. She is seen wearing the same things in most episodes. In the last episode of season one, Sophie offers to buy Caroline and Max ball gowns for a social event. Max buys a beautiful black number; when she wears it, she has her hair straightened and looks stunning, leaving both Caroline and Sophie speechless. Her appearance changes again when in And the Big Opening, she blows her hair straight out, in success for her cupcake shop and to accommodate her suck-it face. However it returns to normal at the end of the episode. Personality and Traits It is shown throughout the series that Max is extremely sarcastic, she constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. She then incorporates it into her cupcake making, selling cupcakes that has insults on them. She also claims to be good at manipulating people and is notorious for being habitually rude towards the costumers in the diner, especially if the costumers are proving to be annoying. She is often seen chewing gum. Relationships Although it isn't shown most of her time, she is quite nice and is generally friendly, especially to her co-workers in the diner. Caroline Channing Han employs Caroline in the pilot episode, and Max and her strike up an unlikely friendship, which later develops further along the series. In the last episode of season two, their friendship is put to the test when they have a conflict about Max's happy meal toys. The big argument is in the back room (soon to be the new Max's Homemade Cupcakes), where Max tells Caroline off for having her indirectly break the toys. She then gets electrocuted and Caroline gives her CPR when she realises Max isn't breathing. In the second episode of season three, Max accidentally sends the text, "I'm so sick of you" to Caroline which she receives. They argue again but this time it ends in Max admitting her feelings to Caroline, telling Caroline that she loves her. Caroline then reciprocates by saying "I love you" back, and the two reconcile. Johnny Max and Johnny have a confusing relationship, they began as friends, but after a couple of awkward moments including celery, a horse, and Max's boobs, Max attempts to kiss Johnny, only to find out later that Johnny has a girlfriend called Cashandra, a black british woman. Johnny admits that he has feelings for Max, but does not split up with Cashandra. Later in the series, Johnny tells Max that he is engaged, to a different girl, having split up with Cashandra a couple of weeks ago. Later on still, Max and Johnny decide to have a relationship with each other, but soon after they realise that they only want one another when they are dating someone else, and decide to split up. Candy Andy Andy and Max have had a very humor-based relationship, which share very similar traits to the relationship she has with Earl. They both are connected to Caroline. They then end their friendship in the fourteenth episode of season two, as a result of Caroline getting jealous that they are still friends. Earl Earl and Max are good friends. In the pilot she gives him a cupcake, free of charge. She sees him as the father figure in her life, as her real father is not even aware that Max existed. Earl has supported her cupcake business from the start, and is proud of her often. In the fifth episode of season two, she pays for a new shirt for Earl's son so he could be proud. He repays her and tells her he's very proud. Han Lee Max pokes fun at Han every chance she gets, she makes a short joke at his expense nearly every episode. Sometimes their relationship is strained since Max is constantly making fun of him, but most of the time they're friends. Oleg Before Oleg dated Sophie he would constantly stare at Max's breasts, and was often trying to convince Max to have sex with him. During and after his relationship with Sophie he started to treat Max more like a friend, and he would no longer stare at her chest and make innuendos. Deke Max and Deke met on their first day of Pastry School, after both laughing at something Chef Nicolas - their teacher - had said, they ended up in the hall outside the classroom together. Max asked Deke if he was a drug addict, upon seeing him take a needle out of his bag. He explained that he was a diabetic and he needed to inject himself with insulin. Max made a comment that he must be rather self destructive seeing as he's a diabetic pastry chef. Later when Deke didn't take his insulin on time his body started to shut down, he told Chef Nicolas that he needed his insulin and since Max knew how to use needles from her own drug use she was the one to inject him. He recovered and they became friends. Max, Caroline, and Deke went to a bar together - eventually Chef Nicolas arrived too and while Caroline and him were making out Deke suggested that Max and him should also. Max was surprised, and he explained that he meant fake comedy making out. He started to lick Max's cheek and she pulled a surprised face. In class Deke helped Max with the dough she was kneading, he told her that it needed more water and helped her wet the dough. Their hands touched while they both worked the dough, Max stopped for a moment to look at him, but nothing more happened. During a study session in Max's bedroom Deke mentions that Judy, a girl in their class at school, texted him saying that she wanted to study with him then have sex with him. Max told him to go for it, even though she planned to tell him that night that she had feelings for him. He left to go to Judy's, but the next day at school, Max and Deke were talking and he realised they were both going to fail their exams. He made an excuse and left, moments later the fire alarm went off and everyone went to evacuate. Deke stopped Max in the hall outside the classroom and told her that he pulled the alarm because she was going to fail and he didn't want to go to class without her there. He admitted that he and Judy had not had sex. Max told him, "If you like a girl, you just grab her and kiss her." So he pulled her into his arms and they shared their first kiss. Family Max cares for her mother, but she also dislikes her for not caring much or being there for her. She has never taught Max anything, which forced Max to face life and learn how to do things by herself. She says that her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Max has never known her father and claims that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence, and she accepts that. Quotes Trivia *Though exactly when Max first started baking cupcakes has not yet been revealed, she has not topped her cupcakes with cherries since she was 13. *When Max had her first period, she stole half a beer and a painkiller from her mom's boyfriend. It was, in her words, "pretty awesome." *The only thing Max likes more than hoarders is people who are too fat to fit through doors. *Max supposedly collected uranium tubes in her youth and stated that it was good money. *She is obsessed with both clowns and kittens. *She is in her early 20s, and sleeps with a knife under her pillow. She is also a sleep eater, and has a bag of chips on her bed. *Although she denies it, she loves Chestnut, Caroline´s horse and walks him every morning. *She hates Hipsters. *She went to college, and she had the dream to illustrate children's books. *She is good at cleaning. *She uses Peruvian painkillers. She also smokes marijuana, and has a dealer. *She swore to never use the term "OMG" but did it to describe Caroline's closet. *She likes "The Strokes;" at least, she has some good memories of one of their concerts. *She has a bath towel that is 12 years old. She found it in a dumpster. *She likes Red Bull. *She once had a puppy that ran away. *She likes Teen Mom and Bear Claws. *She hates karaoke, open-microphone nights, poetry slams, and flash mobs. *She once worked at a Mexican restaurant and a movie theater *She worked at 8 Dairy Queens and then got fired at all of them. *A pregnant girl once pulled a knife on her. *She never checks Facebook. *She once manipulated a 10 year old kid (whom she was baby sitting) to buy a box of pop tarts with his allowance. *She used to drink shots as a child, as her mother did not like to drink alone. *Her favorite TV show is, perhaps not surprisingly, Cupcake Wars. *She loves makeup, especially red lipstick and nail polish, and secretly likes her work uniform since she thinks it brings out her sexy side. *Her birthday is sometime in June. *Her mother thinks she committed suicide like her note said 2 years prior Season 2 *Has no sexually transmitted diseases. *Was electrocuted in the episode "And the Window of Opportunity" but was subsequently revived when Caroline performed CPR on her. *The night after her breakup with Robbie, Caroline thought she was crying in her room until Max revealed she was masturbating. Gallery Max_Black_01.jpg Max1.jpg Max2.jpg Max3.jpg Maxpics7.jpg Maxpic10.jpg Video 2 Broke Girls - The Best of Max Season 2 HD|The Best of Max Season 2 Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Diner's Employees Category:Protagonist